La niña con paralisis
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Kyoya, tiene una hermana pequeña, pero ella está invalida, no puede mover las piernas y Kyoya hace todo lo posible para poder pagarle la operación a su hermana pequeña. Pero eso no quita de que su hermana pequeña se enamore de Kenta. Varias parejas
1. Akiza Tategami

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertnecen sus personajes, solo me pertnecen la OC: Akiza**

**Personalidad de los personajes OC**

Akiza Tategami, así la llamaron cuando nació, Kyoya estaba contento de tener una hermana pequeña, podría hablar con ella, jugar con ella y confiarle todos sus secretos, pero los médicos le dieron la mala noticia de que su hermana no podría caminar, eso entristeció mucho a Kyoya, ya que no podría jugar con ella. Akiza fue creciendo hasta tener diez años, Kyoya siempre la estuvo cuidando, incluso la enseñaba a manejar un Beyblade. Kyoya odiaba salir de casa con su hermana, aunque la quisiese mucho, pero todos se burlaban de su hermana y luego, le refregaban por la cara que su hermana estaba invalida. Ella se ponía triste cuando Kyoya le contaba lo que le decían, Akiza, no soportaba tener que estar en una silla de ruedas, Kyoya sabia cuanto sufría su hermana, su bella hermana con el pelo corto de color negro, los ojos turquesa, que siempre bestia ropas oscuras, por la tristeza de tener que ir en silla de ruedas. Un día Kyoya la llevo a que conociese a sus nuevos amigos, que eran Benkey, Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Ryuga y Hikaru. Akiza estaba contenta de poder conocer a los nuevos amigos de Kyoya, el le contaba a Akiza lo que hacían él y sus amigos y lo buenos que eran. Kyoya había quedado con ellos en un parque, les dijo que llevaría a su hermana y así como lo dijo la llevo, ellos cuando la vieron en silla de ruedas, sus miradas se tornaron tristes.

-No estéis tristes.-Les dice Akiza con una voz dulce.

-Os presento a mi hermana pequeña Akiza, ella nació con las piernas paralizadas.-Les explica Kyoya a los presentes.

-Pobrecita, debes sufrir mucho.-Le dice Madoka a Akiza.

-Si, suelo sufrir mucho, necesito mis piernas para varias cosas, por mi culpa Kyoya también sufre.-Les dice Akiza casi en llanto, Kyoya se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no soportaba verla así. Todos se sorprendieron, al ver que Kyoya la abrazaba, ya que es raro en el abrazar a alguien por su actitud orgullosa, pero todos sabían que era su hermana y era normal que la apoyase y más cuando invalida.

-Kyoya ¿Por qué aun no la habéis operado?-Le pregunta Ginga a Kyoya.

-No es fácil Ginga, la operación vale demasiado dinero y no la podemos pagar, si no ya lo hubiésemos operado hace mucho.-Le explica Kyoya a Ginga separándose de su hermana, ella miraba a todos con tristeza y dulzura a la vez, después de estar un rato hablando, Ryuga se puso muy pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le preguntó Hikaru a Ryuga.

-En algo.-Le respondió Ryuga aun pensativo, eso a Hikaru le molestó y se enfadó un poco con Ryuga, Kenta hablaba con Akiza estos dos se llevaban muy bien.

-Kenta es lindo nombre, me gusta.-Le dice Akiza a Kenta sonriente haciendo que, Kenta se sonroje un poco.

-Pero el tuyo es más bonito, si te soy sincero, parece el nombre de un ángel.-Le dice Kenta a Akiza con un pequeño sonrojo, pero ahora la que se sonroja es Akiza, Ryuga los miraba pensativo y se acercó a hablar con Kyoya.

-Kyoya, ¿soy yo o Kenta está intentando ligarse a tu hermana?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Kyoya.

-Creo que Kenta se ha enamorado de mi hermana.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-Kyoya, tengo una idea, para que consigas el dinero de la operación de tu hermana, claro si quieres.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya seriamente.

-Claro que quiero, dime como.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga feliz.

-Bueno, lo primero que he pensado es, poner en un periódico lo que le pasa a tu hermana, como haciendo una queja de que la operación es muy cara, la idea es recaudar suficiente dinero para, poder operarla.-Le explica Ryuga a Kyoya, este acepta sin rechistar mientras mira a Akiza y Kenta, que hablaban muy alegres.

-Vaya Kenta, tu Flame Sagitario es muy chulo, ojala pudiese usar yo un Beyblade.-Le dice Akiza a Kenta mirando el Beyblade de Kenta muy atentamente.

-Debe ser muy duro estar así.-Le dice Kenta a Akiza triste.

-Lo es, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.-Le responde Akiza a Kenta sonriéndole.

¿Tu tienes Beyblade?-Le pregunta Kenta a Akiza, esta asiente con la cabeza y saca su Beyblade.

-Este es Electro L-Drago.-Le dice Akiza a Kenta, enseñándole su Beyblade, Kenta cuando lo ve se sorprende. Nunca había visto a otro L-Drago, incluso Kenta pensó que era más fuerte que el L-Drago de Ryuga.

-Nunca lo has utilizado ¿Verdad?-Le pregunta Kenta a Akiza, esta se pone triste.

-Nunca, he combatido en un combate Beyblade y dudo que lo haga, no sé porque tengo un Beyblade si no lo puedo usar.-Le dice Akiza a Kenta llorando.

-Perdona no quería hacerte llorar, por favor no llores Akiza, una ángel como tú, no debe porque llorar.-Le dice Kenta a Akiza quitándole las lagrimas de la cara, ella se pone un poco roja al oír las palabras tan bonitas de Kenta.

-No importa, no lo has hecho a propósito, Kenta eres muy bueno conmigo.-Le dice Akiza a Kenta y le sonríe. Madoka y Hikaru los miraban muy contentas, se dieron cuenta de que Kenta estaba enamorado de Akiza. Se hizo un poco tarde y Akiza y Kyoya se tenían que ir, así que se despidieron de todos y se fueron, Hikaru y Madoka se acercaron a hablar con Kenta, Ryuga escuchaba la conversación, nada más porque se aburría.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Hikaru a Kenta.

-¿Te refieres a Akiza?-Le pregunta Kenta a Hikaru.

-Si, venga Kenta no trates de ocultarlo.-Le dice Madoka a Kenta, y este se pone nervioso.

-Solo me gusta un poco.-Susurra Kenta muy rojo. Ryuga que oyó toda la conversación se acerca para, ayudar a Kenta.

-Bueno, puede que a Kenta le guste Akiza, pero a mí me gusta Hikaru y nadie me dice nada, dejad al pobre chaval.-Les dice Ryuga a Hikaru y Madoka, Hikaru al oír eso se pone bastante roja.

-¡Te gusta Hikaru!-Grita Madoka, haciendo que Benkey y Ginga que hablaban tranquilamente, se sobresaltasen y que Ryuga se tapase los oídos para no quedarse sordo, al igual que Kenta y Hikaru.

-Si me gusta, es mas ella y yo, éramos pareja en secreto, Hikaru ves lo fácil que era decírselo.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-Si claro, de casi nos deja sordos.-Se queja Hikaru, pero al final todos acaban por reírse.

* * *

><p>Akiza: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^<p>

I love Kyoya: Eso tendría que decirlo yo ¬¬U

Akiza: Perdona^^U

I love Kyoya: No importa, bueno reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…y demás van dirigidos a mí la autora del fic.

Kenta: Y yo espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, por favor no dejen de leerla, les prometo que se pondrá más interesante^^

I love Kyoya: Que lindo eres Kenchi^^

Kenta:*Rojo como tomate* Supongo que, gracias^^

I love Kyoya: Bueno con esto nos despedimos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertencen solo me pertence la OC Akiza**

* * *

><p>Kyoya y Akiza al fin llegaron a su casa, una vez allí Kyoya dejó a Akiza en su habitación, ella se acercó a la ventana estaba muy pensativa, Kyoya se acercó a decirle algo, pero la vio muy triste así que se acercó a ella, preguntarle que le pasaba.<p>

-Akiza ¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunta Kyoya a su hermana con preocupación.

-Estoy un poco triste, solo es solo eso-le dice Akiza a Kyoya evitando llorar.

-Dime porque estas triste, igual te puedo ayudar-le dice Kyoya a Akiza mirándola a los ojos.

-Es que, me he enamorado de Kenta, pero el de seguro nunca va a querer a una chica que no puede andar, soy una inútil-le dice Akiza a Kyoya ya llorando.

-No lo eres, Akiza hare todo lo posible para que puedas andar, aparte no creo que Kenta te diga eso se le veía muy feliz a tu lado-le dice Kyoya a Akiza, quitándole las lagrimas de la cara.

-Igual tienes razón-le dice Akiza a Kyoya y sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer la cena, ya que padre y madre se fueron de viaje-le dice Kyoya a Akiza y se va a la cocina. Akiza sigue mirando por la ventana en verdad, le cayeron bien los amigos de Kyoya. Yuto el gato que tenían, se acercó a Akiza y se acurruco en sus piernas, ella lo acariciaba mientras sonreía.

-Yuto, eres muy cómodo, mira que te gusta dormir acurrucado en mis piernas-le dice Akiza a Yuto, después de un rato Kyoya acaba de hacer la cena y cenan los dos juntos mientras hablan.

-Akiza, aun te veo un poco triste-le dice Kyoya a Akiza, mientras mira su plato de comida que va por la mitad y Akiza, aun no había probado ni un bocado.

-Es que tengo miedo-le responde Akiza a Kyoya, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

-¿Miedo de que?-le pregunta Kyoya a Akiza preocupado.

-De operarme y luego levantarme y seguir sin poder andar, aparte tengo miedo, de que todo haya sido en vano y luego no poder andar nunca, mis piernas son lo más preciado de mi vida, hubiese preferido nacer sin un riñón, que haber nacido invalida-le dice Akiza a Kyoya mirando el plato de comida tristemente.

-Si hubieses nacido sin riñón, ten asegurado que yo te lo daba, aparte Akiza, yo se que todo saldrá bien, solo falta el dinero para pagar la operación, que por mala suerte no me llega y padre y madre no quieren colaborar, total apenas nos hacen caso-le dice Kyoya a Akiza fastidiado.

-Lo sé, intentare tener confianza, Kyoya gracias por hacer todo esto por mí, Kyoya me cayeron súper bien tus amigos-le dice Akiza a Kyoya y le sonríe.

-Bueno, aun no te he presentado a mis mejores amigos, que son pareja, uno se llama Nile y el otro Damure-le dice Kyoya a Akiza.

-Vaya, me sorprenden todos tus amigos-le responde Akiza y los dos se echan a reír.

Despues de cenar los dos se fueron a dormir, para al día siguiente pasar el día con sus amigos, Akiza nunca tubo amigos, así que le encantaba estar con sus nuevos amigos, todos la odiaban por ser invalida, todos menos ellos. Sobre todo Kenta, que la trataba muy bien, se despertaron temprano, ya que Kyoya invitó a sus amigos a su casa, Kyoya ayudaba a Akiza, después de vestirse se fueron a desayunar, al rato de que desayunasen vinieron sus amigos. Pero estos traían a tres personas más, que Kyoya conocía muy bien, Kyoya les presentó a Akiza.

-Akiza estos son Zeo, King y Massamune, otros amigos míos que ayer no pudieron ir-le dice Kyoya a Akiza.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Akiza, es un placer conoceros-les dice Akiza dulcemente a los nombrados.

-Que va el gusto es nuestro-les dicen los tres al unisonó, pero como siempre que todos miran que esta invalida, o se ríen de ella o su mirada se torna triste, ellos no se rieron de ella, si no se pusieron tristes. Kenta se acercó a Akiza para saludarla y hablar con ella, Yuto se volvió a subir a las piernas de Akiza, dándole un susto a Kenta, porque no lo había visto.

-Perdona a Yuto, le gusta subirse en mis piernas para dormir y a veces suele asustar a la gente, porque aparece de repente-le dice Akiza a Kenta mirando a Yuto.

-Entiendo, bueno es un gato, aparte dicen que los gatos buscan los lugares mas cómodos-le dice Kenta a Akiza mirando también a Yuto.

-Kyoya, no te tendrías que haber ido tan pronto ayer-le dice Madoka a Kyoya, mientras mira a Ryuga y Hikaru.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Kyoya a Madoka.

-Porque nos enteramos de que Ryuga y Hikaru son pareja-le dice Madoka a Kyoya, aun mirando a Ryuga y Hikaru, que hablaban tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-casi grita Kyoya de la impresión.

-Yo me puse medio histérica cuando lo oí, es que es un poco fuerte-le dice Madoka a Kyoya.

-¿Un poco? Se pasa de poco-le responde Kyoya a Madoka sorprendido.

-"Cotillas"-piensa Ryuga, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, estilo anime.

Kenta y Akiza, ya estaban hablando tranquilamente como el otro día, hablaban de las cosas que le gustaban, como por ejemplo la música, que clase de comidas…también hablaban de que querían ser de mayores y cosas de niños, ya saben son niños de diez años.

-Oye Kenta, ¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener cinco vidas?-le pregunta Akiza a Kenta pensando.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunta esta vez Kenta a Akiza.

-Es que, me gustaría tener cinco vidas, para viajar a cinco países distintos, comer cinco tipos de comidas diferentes, tener cinco veces distintos oficios y enamorarme cinco veces de la misma persona-le dice Akiza a Kenta evitando llorar.

-A mi también, me gustaría enamorarme cinco veces de la misma persona, Akiza ¿A ti te gusta alguien?-le pregunta Kenta a Akiza un poco triste.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunta Akiza a Kenta un poco roja, pero aun con ganas de llorar.

-Por nada, déjalo-le responde Kenta triste y Akiza le coge de la mano.

-No estés triste Kenta, odio verte triste-le dice Akiza a Kenta y le dedica una sonrisa a Kenta.

* * *

><p>Akiza: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo^^<p>

I love Kyoya: Ya saben reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…van dirigidos a la autora de este fic, que soy yo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertence la OC Akiza.**

Todos se pasaron la mañana hablando y riendo, después comieron a Kenta y Akiza les apetecía bajar a dar una vuelta, pero antes tenían que pedirle permiso a Kyoya, así que Akiza y Kenta se acercaron a donde estaba Kyoya, hablando con los demás.

-Kyoya ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?-le pregunta Akiza a su hermano.

-Claro-le responde Kyoya a su hermana.

-Veras, es que me apetece bajar a dar una vuelta, bueno a Kenta también le apetece, pero él no puede conmigo, como para bajar las escaleras-le explica Akiza a Kyoya un poco roja.

-Bueno, yo te bajo, Ryuga verdad que me ayudas-le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-Está bien-le dice Ryuga con pereza a Kyoya, luego salen de la casa Ryuga toma en brazos a Akiza y esta se sonroja, mientras tanto Kyoya baja la silla de ruedas de Akiza. Kenta se dio cuenta de que Akiza se sonrojo, cuando Ryuga la tomo en brazos, cosa que le puso un poco celoso, porque le gustaría a él, tomarla en brazos.

-"Kenta contrólate, solo la está ayudando"-piensa Kenta, evitando estar celoso.

-Vaya Akiza, apenas pesas-le dice Ryuga a Akiza, bajando las escaleras.

-Que va, peso mucho-le dice Akiza a Ryuga ocultando su sonrojo, Ryuga suelta una pequeña risita y luego deja a Akiza en la silla de ruedas. Luego Kenta y Akiza salen a dar una vuelta por el parque, donde había muchos bleyders.

-Akiza, espero que algún día, puedas echar un combate Beyblade contra mi-le dice Kenta a Akiza, esta asiente con la cabeza, mirando a su Electro L-Drago.

-Ojala pudiese andar-susurra Akiza, pero Kenta la oyó perfectamente.

-No pierdas la esperanza, ya verás como al final podrás caminar, solo espera a que te operen-le dice Kenta a Akiza cogiéndola de las manos.

-Kenta gracias por apoyarme, en estos momentos, eres un gran amigo-le dice Akiza a Kenta llorando, Kenta le quita las lagrimas a Akiza.

-No llores, eres mi amiga y tengo que apoyarte en todo lo que haga falta-le dice Kenta a Akiza.

-Que lindo que es el amor de niños, pero que pena que ella no pueda andar-les dice un chico con otro dos atrás.

-¿Quiénes sois?-le pregunta Kenta a los chicos.

-No te importa, bueno que os parece si cogemos a la chica-le dice uno de los chicos a los demás.

-Vale, pero también cogemos al niño-dice otro y cogen a los dos, pero primero los noquean, para que no pongan resistencia, mientras están noqueados, los chicos destrozan la silla de Akiza, cuando despiertan, ven a los chicos sonriendo maliciosamente, Akiza ve su silla destrozada y rompe en llanto.

-No, a mi hermano le costó bastante dinero, sin ella no me puedo mover, y dudo que me compren una nueva-dice Akiza llorando, a Kenta se le parte el corazón al ver a Akiza llorando.

-Malditos, no os perdonare, lo que le habéis hecho a Akiza-les dice Kenta levantándose del suelo a los chicos.

-¿Qué nos va hacer un niño como tú?-le preguntan los chicos a Kenta, pero este va a empujarles, pero los chicos golpean a Kenta, dejándolo muy malherido.

-¡Kenta no lo hagas, por favor deteneos!-les grita Akiza llorando, pero los chicos no la hacen caso, cuando acaban de golpear a Kenta, lo tiran lejos de Akiza y se van de allí, peor antes, lo prenden todo fuego, Akiza se intenta acercar a Kenta incluso trata de ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le responden.

-Por favor, os necesito, dejadme acercarme a Kenta, el me necesita, está muy malherido por favor-les suplica Akiza a sus piernas, como si por arte de magia, la hiciesen caso Akiza sigue intentando andar, hasta que logra sostenerse en pie y dar un paso, peor se cae, ella sigue llorando, al ver a Kenta lejos de ella y con sangre, mientras todo está en llamas, Akiza logra volver a ponerse de pie y logra caminar un poco más, cuando está un poco más cerca de Kenta se empieza a arrastrar con los brazos, haciéndose cortes, hasta llegar donde esta Kenta y abrazarlo.

-Akiza-susurra Kenta.

-Kenta, no tenias porque hacerlo, no quería que et hicieses daño-le dice Akiza a Kenta en un mar de lagrimas.

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar, Akiza, yo, te quiero decir algo muy importante-le dice Kenta a Akiza.

-¿Algo muy importante?-le pregunta Akiza a Kenta sorprendida.

-Si, Akiza, yo…te quiero-le susurra Kenta a Akiza.

-Kenta, yo también te quiero-le dice Akiza a Kenta para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios a Kenta, este acepta el beso feliz, al ver que los dos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, cuando se separan se quedan mirando tiernamente, el fuego se extiende mas y ya les está alcanzando.

-No me importa morir quemado, si estoy a tu lado-le dice Kenta a Akiza, cerrando los ojos.

-A mí tampoco me importa, me vale que estés aquí conmigo Kenta-susurra Akiza, también cerrando los ojos, después de un rato, Akiza se despierta y ve a unos cuantos médicos a su alrededor.

-Tiene muy poco pulso, hay que evitar perderla-dice un medico medio desesperado, los demás médicos le hacen caso y ven que esta despierta.

-Sera mejor anestesiarla, si no le dolerá mucho-dice unos de los médicos, Akiza se puso nerviosa al oír eso, pero los médicos la anestesian y se duerme rápidamente. Kyoya lo mira todo desde la ventana, estaba preocupado por su hermana, Kenta estaba en una habitación, descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas, con el estaban Yu, Tsubasa y Ginga.

-Menos mal que los encontramos a tiempo-dice Tsubasa mirando a Kenta.

-Cierto, el lado bueno de todo esto es que, están operando a Akiza, para que pueda andar, encima no le van a cobrar la operación-dice Yu feliz.

-Cierto, pero están tardando mucho-dice Ginga y se dan cuenta de que Kenta se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunta Kenta confundido.

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Díganme que les gusto XD<p>

Akiza: Bueno ya saben, reviews por favor, sugerencias amenazas de muerte y toda clase de verduras, serna bienvenidas^^

I love Kyoya: Todo lo que ha dicho Akiza, va para la autora del fic que soy yo^^

Robert: Haruhi, no me confundas con Ryuto

Ryuto: Cierto, yo estoy libre aparte no solo estoy yo, también están Zeo, King, Tobi que a lo mejor sale…

I love Kyoya: Bueno, ya se me van de aquí los dos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenece la OC Akiza.**

Tsubasa, Ginga y Yu le explicaron a Kenta, que los bomberos le encontraron a él y a Akiza en una casa en llamas y llamaron a la ambulancia, para que los llevase al hospital y que en estos instantes estaban operando a Akiza, de sus piernas.

-Vaya-dice Kenta sorprendido.

-Estábamos esperando a que te despertases para ir a ver a Akiza-le dice Tsubasa a Kenta.

-Yo también quiero ir-le dice Kenta a Tsubasa.

-Tu debes guardar reposo Kenchi-le dice Yu a Kenta, este seguía quejándose de que quería ir.

-Kenta, tus heridas son algo graves, será mejor que descanses, o es que acaso ¿Quieres preocupar a Akiza?-le pregunta Ginga a Kenta un poco serio.

-Está bien me quedare, tienes razón no quiero que se preocupe-le dice Kenta ya rendido y entra Ryuga en la habitación.

-Vaya, Kenta al fin te despertaste, por cierto, Akiza ya está en su habitación descansando-le dice Ryuga a todos los que residían en la habitación.

- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunta Kenta, Ryuga baja la mirada.

-Ella está muy grave, se despertó en medio de la operación, se puso demasiado nerviosa, no la pudieron anestesiar y ahora no se encuentra muy bien-le dice Ryuga un poco triste a Kenta, eso le preocupo mucho ahora tenía más ganas de ir a ver como estaba s querida Akiza, su ángel.

-¿Cómo está Kyoya?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Ryuga, preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Como crees que esta? Le han dicho que su hermana puede morir, fue una operación forzada contra la voluntad de Akiza, aun recuerdo como gritaba de desesperación y dolor a la vez-dice Ryuga recordándolo todo.

-Vaya, pobre-susurra Ginga triste.

-Kyoya está con Akiza, Kenta, lo mejor será que vayas a verla-le dice Ryuga a Kenta.

-¿¡Que! Kenta tiene que guardar reposo-le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Pero es más importante su novia, no seas aguafiestas Tsubasa-le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa, Kenta se puso un poco rojo por el comentario que dijo Ryuga, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, para él era más importante ir a ver a Akiza. Así que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ryuga.

-Dime en que habitación esta-le dice Kenta a Ryuga muy serio.

-En el piso de abajo, la habitación ciento doce-le explica Ryuga a Kenta, Kenta se va fuera de la habitación hasta la habitación de Akiza, una vez llega entra sin dudarlo y ve a Akiza durmiendo, Kyoya estaba a su lado acariciándole el rostro a su hermana se podía ver, como Kyoya había derramado unas lagrimas, tenía los ojos cristalinos y se notaba que su cara estaba un poco húmeda. Kenta se acercó donde estaba Kyoya, este se dio cuenta de que Kenta estaba allí.

-Kenta, gracias por defenderla-le dice Kyoya a Kenta mirando a su hermana.

-De nada, aparte yo la quiero y mi deber es protegerla-le dice Kenta a Kyoya, al ratito Akiza se despierta, pero aun está cansada.

-Hermano, Kenta-susurra Akiza llamándolos.

-Akiza, no digas nada, tu solo descansa-le dice Kyoya a Akiza preocupado por ella.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada, Kyoya puedo hablar con Kenta a solas por favor-le dice Akiza a Kyoya, con la voz débil y cansada. Kyoya asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación, Kenta se acerca a Akiza muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta Kenta a Akiza preocupado.

-Bien, no es nada, yo me asuste mucho, estaba muy preocupada por ti, quería salir corriendo de esa sala, para ir a verte-le dice Akiza a Kenta llorando y acariciándole el rostro a Kenta.

-No llores mi ángel, yo estoy bien no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, aparte te estaban operando para que pudieses andar-le dice Kenta a Akiza mientras le quita las lagrimas, para luego abrazarla, ella acepta el abrazo.

-Lo sé y ahora que lo recuerdo, Kenta, cuando estabas inconsciente en el suelo, yo me puse de pie y camine aunque diese un paso a dos, pude caminar gracias a ti-le dice Akiza a Kenta aun abrazada a él.

-¿Enserio? Eso es fantástico, tranquila dicen que despacio pero con buena letra-le dice Kenta a Akiza para separarse de ella y darle un beso en los labios, Akiza acepta el beso hasta que se separan por falta de aire. Kyoya se va del hospital un momento y luego vuelvo con una bolsa, donde llevaba algo, luego entra a la habitación de Akiza, ella estaba hablando con Kenta, al menos sonreía, cosa que alegro mucho a Kyoya.

-Akiza te traje algo-le dice Kyoya a Akiza y de la bolsa, saca a Yuto este como siempre se acurruca en las piernas de Akiza.

-Kyoya, mira que traer a Yuto-le dice Akiza a Kyoya, pero de repente Akiza se desmaya, cosa que preocupo mucho a Kyoya y Kenta que llamaron enseguida a los médicos. Estos la atendieron de urgencia, se dieron cuenta de que al operarla obligada, se hizo un corte muy profundo en la pierna derecha, del cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que tuvieron que llevarla otra vez al quirófano, para atenderla de urgencia. Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando a que los médicos salieran del quirófano para darles una buena noticia, pero cuando salieron sucedió lo contrario los médicos estaban cabizbajos y tristes.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero la herida que tiene es muy profunda, no le queremos amputar (1) la pierna, pero si no lo hacemos dudamos de que sobreviva esta noche, lo malo es que ella no quiere-les explica un medico, haciendo que todos los presentes se pongan más tristes que antes.

-Akiza es solo una niña, no puedo permitir que le amputéis la pierna y mucho menos sin el permiso de mis padres, tampoco puedo permitir que mi hermana se muera, no sé qué hacer-dice Kyoya empezando a llorar de rabia y desesperación a la vez, los demás no sabían qué hacer ni que decirle. Tenía razón, no podía permitir eso, peor si no tomaba una decisión Akiza moriría esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>(1) Amputar significa cortar<p>

I love Kyoya: Lo sé es triste el capitulo pero bueno, reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y todo tipo de verduras y frutas serán bienvenidos^^

Akiza: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo^^

I love Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós


	5. Sayonara Kenta

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertene la OC Akiza**

Los médicos le decían a Kyoya que pensase rápido, pero no era fácil para él, vivir sin su hermana o verla sin una pierna, Akiza se había despertado estaba pálida, tenía poco pulso y ya había perdido demasiada sangre como para poder salvarla.

-Kenta…Kyoya-susurraba Akiza, una doctora la escucho y hizo pasar a Kenta, ya que ella lo llamaba, Kenta entro corriendo a verla, estaba muy preocupado. Se puso a su lado y la cogió de las manos.

-Akiza, estoy aquí-le dice Kenta a Akiza evitando llorar.

-Kenta…este es el…adiós…ya no hay manera de…salvarme la vida-le dice Akiza a Kenta con mucho esfuerzo y llorando.

-No digas eso mi ángel, te salvaremos ya lo veras, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado-le dice Kenta a Akiza llorando y quitándole las lagrimas a Akiza.

-Kenta…te…quiero…adiós…mi amado…Kenta-le dice Akiza a Kenta y el pulso de Akiza se detiene, Kenta empieza a llorar desesperadamente mientras llama a Akiza, pero esta ya está muerta. En la habitación entran Kyoya y los demás al oír los gritos de Kenta, cuando lo ven tratan de calmarle, Kyoya salió del hospital para que no le viesen llorar, los médicos taparon el cuerpo de Akiza y la llevaron a una sala. Ryuga intentaba calmar a Kenta, este quería abrazar el cuerpo de Akiza, le daba igual que estuviese muerta el la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón y no podía permitir que la muerte se llevase a su ángel.

-Kenta cálmate, ya es imposible que reviva, lleva dos horas muerta-le dice Ryuga a Kenta sujetándolo con una cadena de hierro.

-No, quiero verla, quiero abrazarla, no permitiré que la muerte la separe de mi-le dice Kenta a Ryuga intentando soltarse.

-Si ya lo dice el cura cuando la gente se casa, hasta que la muerte os separe amen, se hombre y acepta su muerte-le dice Ryuga a Kenta y suspira.

-No tienes corazón, era tu amiga, aparte tú no la amas como yo la amo, de seguro yo la amo más que tu amas a Hikaru-le dice Kenta a Ryuga, este se levanta de donde estaba sentado y le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Kenta, haciendo que este sangrase por la nariz y la boca.

-Hikaru y yo, hemos cortado, ella, nunca me quiso solo estaba conmigo por el dinero, tu sabes que yo soy rico porque Doji es mi padre, por ese motivo Hikaru me amaba, yo le compraba todo lo que quería para que fuese feliz, pero ella en realidad ama a Kyoya a más no poder, aparte eres un crio de seguro no lo entiendes-le dice Ryuga a Kenta, mientras oculta sus lagrimas de dolor y ira juntos.

Luego desencadena a Kenta y se va de allí, Kenta se queda en shock, Madoka lo vio todo pero no pudo oír nada así que fue a curar a Kenta, al rato los médicos decían que el cuerpo de Akiza se había hecho polvos por arte de magia y desapareció junto con su beyblade, cosa que les sorprendió a todos. El cuerpo de Akiza había desaparecido y nadie supo donde estaba jamás, Kenta vivía su vida pensando en Akiza, Ryuga también había desaparecido desde aquel día, Kyoya emprendió un viaje para hacerse más fuerte al igual que Kenta, pero lo que no sabían es que una persona los vigilaba todo el tiempo…

* * *

><p>I love Kyoya: Aquí tienen el final, si abra continuación, pero de momento se queda así.<p>

Kenta: Por favor les agradeceríamos reviews a todas las personas que lo leyeron, claro si pueden dejar uno y perdonen si la historia es corta y el capitulo también lo es.

I love Kyoya: Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, si no es así, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…ya saben a quién van dirigidos a la autora del fic que soy yo, nos vemos en la continuación.


End file.
